


The New Demon's Head

by AFortunateJinx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFortunateJinx/pseuds/AFortunateJinx
Summary: The Demon's Head is the head of the organization known as the League of Assassins. Once a Head dies a new must be assigned, but who will take over once the heir-apparent has left with his father? A man who has returned to the living would be the best choice, especially since he never left the League.





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight, wasn’t right, they could all tell. No police sirens, no escapes from Arkham, no whispers from informants on the next big deal. Nothing. Gotham was never this quiet…

It was at times like these the members of the Bat Family were the most alert.

The night passed on uneventfully (which, in itself, is a miracle), a few nights ago their information network was firing off sporadically. Informants saying ‘something big was going down’, something about a new player coming to town, but now nothing. It’s like Gotham, in all of her chaotic glory, was waiting with bated breath. It truly was the calm before the  
storm.

Looking over this calm night loomed Batman. He crouched beside a gargoyle gazing down at the street below with his usual scowl in place. This past week has been hell on him with the rumors of a new encroaching force, but that’s not all that is troubling him… It was that time of year again…

Robin was crouched down on the opposite side of the gargoyle watching him worriedly. The usually haughty young boy sat quietly looking at his father with barely disguised concern. He was about to speak when another figure grappled up to where the two vigilantes crouched.

“Hey, B.” The black-clad figure greeted.

“Nightwing”, Batman greeted, “Any reports?”

Nightwing frowned and shook his head, “Nothing… What’s going on here…? We all gathered tonight because we heard some major moves were being made. Even Black Bat is here, apparently some major shipment was coming from Gotham and she decided to ‘cut the head off the snake’, so to speak.”

It’s true, everyone was here. Nightwing and Red Robin were here from the Titans, Black Bat is here from Hong Kong, Batgirl and Robin are on deck, and as always Oracle is their ‘eye in the sky’. The whole family is gathered and ready for this new player. _Not the whole family…_ he had to remind himself.

He was about to slip back into staring at the street, but Nightwing interrupted. “B…? Are you alright…?”

Batman went back to staring at the city below, “It’s that time of year again…”

“Oh… right…”

“What are you- “, Robin tried to question, but was interrupted by his com.

Batman stared at his com and saw it was Oracle trying to reach the whole family. By the time he opened the channel everyone else was already tuned in. “Oracle? What is it?”

“Hello, my beloved.” Answered a refined, yet husky voice.

“Talia…” he growled, “What did you do to Oracle?”

“I request you and your family to come to the clocktower, it is urgent.” She spoke regally, ignoring in interrogation. Just as she finished speaking she cut the line.

“Everyone converge onto the clocktower, Oracle is in trouble.” Batman ordered.

 

When they all dropped through the hatch at the top of the clocktower Talia was already waiting for them. Beside her was an unconscious, but unharmed Barbara Gordon. Along the walls were multiple members of the League of Assassins, Lady Shiva who lounged against the far wall, and Nyssa al Ghul who stood next to her half-sister. “Good Evening, beloved”, Talia greeted.

“What’s this about, Talia?” Batman growled.

Talia didn’t answer at first, she watched the group of vigilantes as they scanned the room and evaluated the threats around them. She analyzed them carefully before giving a satisfied smile. “Be at ease, we have not come to quarrel.”

“Yeah, because I usually bring trained assassins with me to say ‘hello.’” Red Robin snarked at her deadpan.

“Say what you will, boy, but tonight I have come baring news; not your deaths.” Talia responded sharply.

“Enough. Release Oracle and leave. The League is not welcome in Gotham.” Batman interrupts.

Ignoring him Talia begins her message, “As you are aware my Father has left us. Nyssa and I have been leading the League in his absence until the day Damian takes up his rightful place as the Demon’s Head.” Talia pauses and looks at her son lovingly. “However, as it seems that Damian might not return, we have decided that his brother should take over.”

As soon as she finished speaking the room became silent. Batman’s head snapped between Talia and his son’s shocked face. _Brother? Who is she talking about? He has never told me about a brother?_ He thought furiously.

“Mother, is this true? Is he really going to succeed me? I thought he wanted nothing to do with leading the League.” Damian asked his Mother worriedly.

“Damian, who is she talking about?!” Batman asked him heatedly.

“It’s rude to talk about someone who’s right in front of you, ya know?” A deep and husky voice answered from behind them. When they whirled around they came face-to-face with a hulk of a man. Easily 6’2” maybe taller with a broad body. His face was hidden by the hood he wore, but Bruce could tell he was smirking by the amusement in his tone; his cloak hid most of his body except for the handle of the ornate sword that poked out. “Dami, look how much you’ve grown! Come let me see you closer.”

Surprisingly, Damian ran to the man and was brought into a hug. Damian hated when people tried to hug him, why was he so willing to hug this man?!

“Are you really going to become the new head?” Damian asked with undisguised concerned, “You said that you wanted me to succeed Grandfather!”

“Dami, I know where you should be and that is with Bruce.” The man said soothing Damian. “We will speak on this again, later.”

“Who are you?!” Bruce practically roared at the man when he heard his name spoken causing Damian to jolt in the man’s arms.

Ignoring Bruce’s outburst, the man released Damian and sauntered around the group to stand next to Talia, Nyssa, and Barbara, who was starting to regain consciousness due to all the noise. “Gotham hasn’t changed much since I have left. Give or take a few new holes, she’s just as I left her.” He stands with his back to the vigilantes, “Today is a hard day, don’tcha think, Bruce?”

“Who are you?!” Bruce growls as he stalks past a panicking Damian and straight to the man.

If the man was intimidated he was extremely good at hiding it, “April 27 is a day that lived in infamy in Gotham. Robin disappeared for a while, didn’t he? Bruce Wayne’s son was also reported dead on that day too, right?”

Bruce had frozen in front of the man mid-stride shocked at the words the man so casually spoke. Of course, today was hard for him, he lost his son on this day. He lost Jason. The vigilantes behind him had stilled and had become silent at this reminder.

The man took this moment of silence to move right next to the, now conscious, Barbara. “I have come to right wrongs, fix mistakes, and make things better.” He turned his back on the vigilantes and pulled down his hood revealing a head of black hair.

Barbara, who had full view of the man’s face, was visibly shaken. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, her arm reached out to touch him when a flurry of motion caught her and the vigilantes off guard. The man had extended his hand to her neck, within his hand was a syringe that’s contents were glowing a fluorescent blue. She looked back at the man in shock as he continued to speak, “I have come to change everything.” And with that he injected her and threw her from her wheelchair onto the floor.

Barbara’s screams exploded into the silent room prompting the vigilantes to throw themselves at the man and the surrounding assassins. They didn’t make it far as the clicking of a gun stalled their actions. The gun pointed straight at Barbara being held by the man. The man who they could now see.

“Stay still, she’ll be fine.” The man calmly stated. He was so familiar, his black hair now showed a tuff that had turned an off-white color. He looked rougher now, manlier, but it was obvious to Bruce, Dick, and Barbara that the man who stood before them was someone who was supposed to be dead.

Jason Todd was standing right in front of them.

“J-Jason?!” Dick questioned, shocked.

“Yeah, it is.” Jason said plainly. “She’ll be fine, the process does cause extreme pain, but it is much more preferable compared to the price it usually takes”, he said motioning to Barbara who was flailing on the floor.

“What did you do to her?!” Batgirl screamed as she and Black Bat ran to Barbara’s side.

“You will see when the process is complete, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain.” He said acknowledging them by name.

“Jay… was that what I think it was…?” Damian asked unsurely.

“Yes.”

“How?! You should know what it does to people!” Damian yelled.

Bruce rushed forward taking Jason by the neck causing the surround assassins to close in and stop their blades mere millimeters from his vital organs, “What have you done to her?!” he roared in Jason’s face.

“I fixed her.” Jason grunted as he shook off the hand from his throat and stepped back. “At ease.” He responded causing the multiple blades to withdraw from Bruce’s body.  
Jason pushed past Bruce and came to Barbara’s side just as she stopped screaming and flailing. Kneeling next to her he grabbed her hand under Black Bat and Batgirl’s heated gazes. Barbara stirred at the touch and stared at him, “Feeling better?” He asked with a small smile.

“Jason…?” she asked weakly, “What’re you doing here?” As she sat up both she and the vigilantes were, once again, shocked to silence. She looked at the legs she thought useless as they moved to her commands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's back! Prepare for a verbal reaming!

* * *

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen the great Barbara Gordon at a loss for words, I’m flattered”, I snarked as I saw her flabbergasted expression.

 

“J-Jason! W-what?! How?!” she stuttered out, clearly flustered by both her lower body and my sudden appearance.

 

“Be calm, BG. Let your body reconnect slowly. Your injury is likely healed, but it will be about a half hour before you can have full use of your legs; not to mention the obvious physical therapy you will have to- “, I say before I’m interrupted by her crushing me into a hug.

 

“Shut up…”, she whispers into my ear before pulling back, “I have so many questions…”

 

“I’m sure you and the rest of the family do, but I’m not done yet. I still have many things to share.” With that I stood back up and looked at Bruce and the rest of Gotham’s vigilantes. “I guess I should explain…”

 

“Jason, what was that?!” Dick almost yelled. As soon as I stood he had rushed to Barbara’s side. _Are they still dating?_

 

“Good question, Dick. However, I think Dami has an idea of what it was, right?” I say motioning towards the cloaked Robin.

 

“I think I do, but it can’t be possible! She’s healed, yet she isn’t experiencing the usual side-effects. Unless you…” With that his eyes flew open and his mouth dropped, “Jay, you couldn’t have!”

 

“Damian, what is he talking about?” Bruce asked Damian. At the moment Bruce was controlling his voice, but anyone who has worked with him could tell he was furious at being cut out of the loop. _I bet he’s absolutely livid!_

 

“My son has synthesized a serum of Lazarus pit water that is unharmful to an individual’s mental state. I will admit, beloved, that I was as shocked as you were when he completed it.” Talia added helpfully from behind me.

 

“It does have a setback, it doesn’t have the power to reverse someone’s age like the pits do. However, this is unprecedented, even our Father couldn’t have achieved this.” Nyssa also chimed in.

 

“Enough.” Bruce said lowly, clearly annoyed at Talia calling me her son. His head was slightly dipped as he glared at the, now empty, syringe. “Jason, how are you here? You died, I had Alfred preform the autopsy himself. I buried you.” As Bruce continued his voice got lower and lower, his gaze passed between Talia, my guards, the lounging Lady Shiva, and I. He finally settled with looking straight at me, “How long have you been alive?”

 

“Another good question. How long _had_ it been since my death that you found me wandering mindlessly through Gotham alleyways, Talia?” I asked casually.

 

“About six months after you died I received a call from one of our agents telling me he saw a homeless boy who bore a striking resemblance to the fallen Robin fighting off a mugger who tried to take advantage of him.” She replied matter-of-factly.

 

“Wait, that was years ago!” Drake yelled in surprise.

 

“How very astute of you.” I replied sarcastically. “Timothy Drake, correct? My predecessor was very interested in you…” I said as I walked up to the boy, scanning him thoroughly. Ra’s had paid close attention to this one, perhaps about as much as he paid to his own flesh-and-blood grandson.

 

“Anyway, after my spontaneous resurrection, I had spent an unknown amount of time practically braindead; living only on my most basic survival instincts and muscle-memory before Talia picked me up.” I said, bringing us back to the main topic. “After confirming who I was Talia took me to the compound to be healed and eventually returned to you.” I stated, pointing at Bruce. “However, I was not showing any significant growth, so Ra’s decided that I was to be ‘sheltered’, or better put abandoned.”

 

“Instead of letting my father abandon Jason, I decided that to heal him, no matter the cost.” Talia continued on, regally.

 

“How magnanimous of you.” Barbara snarked. “So, what did you get out of it? A new pawn? It would explain why Jason never came back.”

 

“Everything I do is out of love.” Talia replied annoyed.

 

“Yeah, right.” Barbara drawled.

 

“Barbara, you know nothing of what happened. I suggest you be quiet before I regret healing you.” I growled out.

 

My outburst must have been frightening because I could see everyone in front of me widen their eyes. I could feel the Lazarus in my blood flare and my eyes changed from their regular grey-blue to the fluorescent green of the pit. My growls shifted into a dark chuckle. “ **Oh, yes!** It must be such a conundrum to figure out why I wouldn’t come **crawling** back. I mean, I just **loved** the constant fights and heated arguments between Bruce and Dick, which I would always bare the blowback from! Or perhaps being disliked because I’ll **‘Never be Dick Grayson’**.” I mocked, while staring at Bruce, Dick, and Barbara (especially for that last bit). “Oh, and let’s not forget the most astounding thing you have done, Bruce. Or, shall I say the thing you **didn’t do?! THE MAN WHO _MURDERED_ _ME STILL LIVES!!!_** ”

 

During my tirade, the bats were slowly walking backwards as I stalked towards them, all except for Cassandra who stood on guard in my path. Bruce’s face grew darker and darker as I continued on, while Dick and Barbara were staring at me with shock and parted mouths. I stopped mere inches from Damian’s side, took a deep breath, and smiled.

 

“However, I have not returned to fight, nor blame any of you for what happened to me. I came for multiple reasons and one of them was to be reunited with family,” I said as I ruffled Damian’s hair and gave him a warm smile, which he returned with a nervous pout, “and to meet a lost relative.” I stated coyly, staring at the crowd of vigilantes.

 

“Explain.” Bruce ordered, brusquely.

 

“All in due time, old man.” I smiled, knowingly. “For now, I suppose I shall give a small gift… Aya, bring it, here.”

 

From the sidelines, Aya, one of my guards, appears from the shadows. In her hands she carries a chest; as she nears she drops to her knees and places the chest on the ground in front of me. After placing the chest down and handing me the key she retreats back into the shadows.

 

 

“Brown, could you please come over here for a moment, I have something for you.” I call as I stare at the purple batgirl.

 

She eyes me as she approaches slowly, perhaps thinking I was going to harm her. Once she reaches me she looks up at me and gives me a slightly pensive look. “What is it…?”

 

“You and I have some things in common, you know?” I smile comfortingly down at her, trying to break the ice.

 

“Like what?” she asks curiously, her earlier tension easing away slightly.

 

“Would you like the list in categorical or alphabetical order?” I replied, teasingly.

 

“Maybe later, I’m more worried about what’s in your toybox…” she teases back.

 

“Fine, I’ll have the list typed up later, Blondie…” I smile back at her before dropping my smile completely and watching her tense slightly, “I’ve done quite a bit of research on you and the rest of the new bats. I have prepared a gift for each of you, as you have seen with Barbara.” With that I unlock the chest and hand her a stack of papers. “These are for you…”

 

“I’m slightly underwhelmed.” She snarks looking at the manila folder the papers are held in, “I was expecting something more extrava- “, she cuts herself off as she looks down at the papers. Her mouth parts and her voice croaks in her throat causing Timothy to run to her side to see what’s wrong only for he himself to freeze as well. The room itself seems to freeze when a sob sounds from the blonde girl and tears drop from under her mask.

 

The papers are from my investigation of her, mostly detailing on the current whereabouts of the child that she had put into adoption. The child has grown to be a healthy girl, no complications, no parental problems, and certainly no financial problems. From what I could find the child now lives happily far away from Gotham and the craziness that the world could inflict.

 

“I’m sorry if I have picked the wrong gift for you, I still have something else I could- “I tried to say, but I was interrupted by the sobbing girl in question clasping herself to my chest and crying. I must have looked as flabbergasted as I felt because Timothy chuckled at me before mouthing ‘thank you’ to me, which I responded with a shake of the head and smile.

 

It takes a few minutes for Blondie to stop crying, but when she does she pulls back, gives me a watery smile, and gives a small ‘thank you’ before retreating back to the crowd of bats. Timothy tries to follow her, but I stop him by holding his forearm. “I have two things for you, Timothy – actually screw it I’m just gonna call you Tim from now on, ok?” I ask, throwing down the formalities, which he returns with a small, almost bashful, nod.

 

“Good, now first, I must say I was _furious_ that someone else had taken up Robin after I died.” I say with a steely tone. Tim looks caught off guard and panicked for a moment before I continue, “However, I got over myself and looked at all the good that you did as Robin and now Red Robin. I’ve gotta say, since I know B doesn’t say it at all, but I’m proud of you and I’m glad someone so talented took my place. You’re a great bat, kid.” I finish with a warm smile.

 

For a moment, I thought he didn’t hear me, but when he finally did react it was adorable. He looked like a kid who had just met his hero and even got something of his signed. Then almost as quick as it came, it left after he realized how he must have looked like. All that was left was a furious blush and my booming laughter.

 

As soon as I calmed down I gave him last thing I needed to tonight, a vial of my blood. He looked at it puzzled before I responded, “Just in case any doubt remains, I know how paranoid he is.” I said staring behind him at Bruce, who looked absolutely at a loss.

 

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” As I said that as smoke pellets broke against the hardwood floor of the clocktower. As we made our escape I called back into the smoke to Tim, “By the way, when you are checking my blood search for any genetic matches! The answer will surprise you!” And with that, I disappeared into the Gotham night with Talia, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, and my personal guards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful meeting over tea.

* * *

 

 

It has been a few days since the showdown at the clocktower. Since then Jason has made good use of his return to Gotham. He has set up multiple meetings with major players all around Gotham, most of the meets ended in bloodshed, but that was to be expected. At the moment he was trying to get in contact with the warden of Arkham, but so far, he has gotten the cold shoulder. _That’s fine… let’s see how much you like a 75% decrease in funding, then we’ll see if you’re ready to talk, pig-headed moron!_

 

Jason was currently staying in a penthouse in the middle of the Diamond district. Before he moved in Talia had arranged for it to be designed in a less modern way. The décor reminded him fondly of his time in Nanda Parbat and of his time at the compound with Damian. The sliding doors had decorative paper depicting wildlife, plants, and other peaceful things. The walls and floors were redesigned to be hardwood instead of the detestable linoleum tiles they were before. Middle Eastern and Asian décor was masterfully blended in order to give Jason the sense that he never left home. Besides the few weapons that hung on the walls and the occasional bonsai there were very few decorations, but he always was more spartan in his choice of décor.

 

Though the most impressive room in the penthouse was the library, it may not have the quantity of books that Wayne manor held it certainly made up for it in the quality and variety of books held within. First editions were everywhere in this place, some signed by their authors, some not. They were not all in English either, Arabic, Russian, Japanese, French, Farsi, and Chinese were just the tip of the ice burg. There were even some languages in here that were lost in time, too old to even be recorded (praise be to Ducra for teaching him). Jason was about to pick a book from his collection of Jane Austin when he heard a knock at his door.

 

“Master, are you expecting guests?” Aya asked. Aya is one of Jason’s guard and, arguably, his most trusted aid. When Jason assumed control of the League she was one of the few assassins who followed him willingly and changed their goal to match his. She’s a petite young woman of Japanese descent. Her long black hair is tied up in a bun for easy mobility with decorative pins sticking into the bun to keep its shape (and for improvised weapons).

 

“Are they wearing capes?” Jason asked languidly, still searching through the bookshelf.

 

“Yes, two of them are wearing capes. One of them does not, but he is accompanying Master Damian so he seems to be welcomed.” Aya responds loyally.

 

Jason’s hands pause for a moment, but continue soon after. His face slowly stretches into a mischievous grin, “Good, escort them to the tea room closest to the dojo; I will attend to them shortly.”

 

 

“Damian, are you sure he doesn’t mind us dropping in without warning?” Tim asks for the twelfth time since they finished their patrol. It is not a secret that Tim Drake idolized the second Robin, in fact it was part of the reason why he begged to be Robin in the first place. Who wouldn’t want to follow in the footsteps of their childhood hero? Don’t get him wrong, he idolized Dick as well when he was wearing the scaly green panties, but Jason was _his_ Robin, the one who he grew up watching.

 

“Drake, for the final time, Jay has always accommodated me, no matter the situation! He will gladly welcome us!” Damian angrily shouted back to Tim. The night that Jason revealed himself to the ‘family’ not only did the ‘family’ receive a shock learning that their ‘son’, who they thought dead, was actually alive this whole time, but Damian also received a shock learning that Jason was the second Robin (or in his words, before he learned it was Jason, “The Failure”). When his father asked why he kept the information of Jason being alive a secret he could only reply that there was no way he could have known that Jason was the second Robin, as Jason never talked about it and any photos of Jason had been either been destroyed in a grief-stricken rage (Bruce) or kept in secret (Alfred). “Besides, we aren’t coming without warning.” Damian finished with a scowl.

 

“What are you talking about, Dami?” Dick asked from behind. Dick was not dealing with his brother’s sudden appearance well. At all. For one, he feels extremely guilty. When Jason first arrived long ago, Dick was very unhappy with Bruce at the time and he practically shit on Jason for just existing. There were times where they got along, like when Jason asked for him to teach him some acrobatics (probably as a peace offering), but those times were few and far between. Then, Jason, the boy who he thought of as a pain, died. Jason’s death hit him harder than he could have ever imagined. Despite never getting along with Jason, when he looked back on it, he only saw a kid who tried to fit in and impress, but would ultimately be shot down by the very people he tried to impress. Jason’s death actually inspired Dick to create the Teen Titans. _Maybe from now on I could be the big brother that I was supposed to be…?_

 

“There.” Pointed Cass, answering for Damian. On the opposite building two slim figures wearing hannya masks spoke into radios while watching the leaping vigilantes closely.

 

“Much like how we use Oracle to surveil the city, the League seems to have vast amounts of spies hidden in every nook and cranny throughout the world.” Tim commented while leaping to the building across from Jason’s penthouse.

 

“Seems Drake’s not as useless as usual.” Damian replied mockingly.

 

“Whatever, Demon Brat.” Tim said annoyed.

 

“Stop it.” Cass said completely ending the argument before it even began.

 

“So, how are we gonna get in?” Dick asked. They could just jump onto the balcony, but it wouldn’t surprise him to find out that Jason elaborately boobytrapped the whole penthouse like he used to do to his room at the manor. God help anyone who got lost and stumbled into that room…

 

Just before Damian was going to answer a young, yet cold voice spoke from the side, “Master Damian and company, if you would follow me, the Master is waiting.” Snapping their heads to the side, the bats saw a young woman wearing a red kimono with hair tied in a bun. “I am Aya, I will be escorting you to the Master.”

 

“Of course, Aya, lead the way.” Damian responded, not missing a beat. Aya lead the vigilantes into the building they stood on without uttering a word. Once they were inside they were taken to a private walkway that lead to Jason’s building. However, before they reached the penthouse, Aya stopped them at a waiting room.

 

Inside the waiting room there were multiple other smaller rooms, “Please choose a room and remove your armor, it would be quite unfortunate if another guest saw vigilantes here.” Aya requested courteously. After they were stripped of their armor and dressed in more comfortable clothing Aya led them to the elevator and brought them to the penthouse.

 

Jason was nearly done preparing his surprise for Dick when he heard it. ‘Ding’ chimed the elevator, proclaiming the arrival of his guests. If that wasn’t enough of an indication then Dick’s exclamation of “WOOOOOW!!” was a dead giveaway. Setting his surprise is a small box he stood and walked to the dojo, which was adjoined with the tea room.

 

When he arrived, he was rushed by a squad of assassins, each bearing a katana. Before he could be touched he weaved his way through the squad, simultaneously holding the surprise and neutralizing the assassins as he went. The ambush was over long before Damian, Dick, Tim, and Cass could enter the room.

 

Once vigilantes walked into the tea room Jason turned to the Assassins and said, “Better luck next time. Marco, you are still slow with your weapon, I trust that you will work on your arms more intensely to gain strength. Otherwise, you all have done splendidly! Continue to work on your technique on your own, then you may retire for the day.” He then looked over at his guests with a smirk, “Welcome. Please, take a seat, I have been expecting you.”

 

They took their seats with Damian and Tim sitting right beside Jason, while Dick and Cass sat across from them. “So, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?” Jason asked sarcastically. “Well, actually, I have an idea…” he said staring at Cass with a knowing smile.

 

“Can’t we just come to spend time with our lost brother?” Dick asked with hesitant enthusiasm. Jason looked at him and hummed skeptically, “Fine, fine, you’re right! But we did want to spend time with you…”

 

“Are we… actually…?” Cass asked, struggling to phrase her question.

 

“Related? Yes, we are.” Jason replied. “Thankfully, we only share a mother.”

 

“But how?” Tim asked, “And if Lady Shiva is your mother, who’s your Father?”

 

“Barbara knows him, in fact, if my sources are correct, he even trained her.” Jason said indifferently. “But I’m not too interested in him, I don’t think he would approve of my life choices. “he said motioning to the room around them.

 

“Brother, why are you… with the… League…?” Cass asked determinedly. Cass is determined to bring her newfound brother back to the good side. She knows how horrifying the life of an assassin is, she sometimes still wakes up in a cold sweat remembering some of the things Cain made her do… She can tell that Jason is a good person, anyone who can cause Damian to willingly receive a hug has to be a good person!

 

“Whatever bias you have against the League, you can throw it away. I have made enormous reforms since my ascension as the demon head, so much so that it barely resembles the League that Ra’s designed.” Jason said while pouring each of them a cup of tea. “The use of lethal force is a necessary evil. Bruce may never agree with that, but his methods are short-term and idealistic. Some criminals can be reformed, but some will never be changed and must be killed for the protection of the public!” Jason finished with a cold look in his eye.

 

The table stilled at Jason’s firm declaration. It wasn’t wrong, but it was a hard thing to swallow. Many times, they all have felt that what they do is hopeless, that some criminals will just keep coming back worse and worse. Bruce’s methods are worthless for that minority of people…

 

“But let’s digress, I would prefer to get to know my newfound sister in a positive light, instead of ruining our relationship with an argument on what’s right or wrong.” Jason said calmly.

 

“But…” Cass tried to continue, but was silenced when Jason raised his hand.

 

“Tell you what, come by often and get to know me, then we can have this conversation, but until then I would prefer we keep off this topic.” Jason said with finality. “Alright, Cass? Can I call you Cass?” he asked, which was responded with a pouting nod. “Good, now onto a more fun topic: I have a surprise for you, Dick!”

 

“Y-you do?” Dick asked nervously. _Jason’s gotten pretty scary…_

 

“Yep, well actually, it’s something I forgot to return to you a few years back…” Jason said placing the small box on the table.

 

Dick slid the box in front of himself and stared at it cautiously. As far as he knew this was a prank that Jason set up and he did not want to be on Jason’s bad side at the moment. As soon as he opened it he went completely still. “Dick?” Tim asked confused, “Are you ok?”

 

Tim’s question must have snapped Dick from his haze because he immediately dumped the box on the table revealing its contents in anger while shouting, “What the hell, Jason! It was **_you_**!?” From the box a black costume tumbles out along with a white, skull-like mask falls with it. The costume has red x’s slashed on the chest, hands, and between the eyes on the mask. It was nonother than the Red X costume!

 

While Dick fumed across from him Jason devolved into a laughing mess. “Are you serious?! You were around that long ago?!” Dick interrogated furiously.

 

“Heheheh! That was so much fun! Oh man, I should have taken a picture of your face, that was fucking priceless!” Jason cackled.

 

“You asshole!”

 

“Aww come on, Dickie! I may have teased you for a while, but it was all in good fun!”

 

“Stealing priceless items and tech should not be considered teasing!”

 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch!” Jason said teasingly. “But in all seriousness, I want to meet your friends. That team of yours was pretty amazing, plus I want to laugh in the faces of the people I tormented!”

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe you…”

 

The night continued on pleasantly with Jason teasing Dick while Damian, Tim, and Cass laughed on and added in their own quips. Jason eventually got Dick to promise he could go meet the Titans when Tim and Dick had to go back to the tower. Damian was doted on by Jason the whole night, much to his embarrassment and immense satisfaction. Tim got to know Jason better and even got some help on a case he was stuck on (turns out Jason had some assassins in the area who had heard something of importance). Cass enjoyed the time she spent with her brothers, Jason insisted she come every day so they could get to know each other (time she would take advantage of to bring him back to the family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo~ this may not be the best chapter, sorry if you think so! I’m still experimenting with writing styles and points of view. Anyway, please enjoy this brain shit! By the way, I got the inspiration of Jason’s parentage from LanternWisp’s series "Nests and Cages", so go check out their story. I will not be exploring with Jason's father as a character, I just feel it would be an waste considering Jason has already reached a level far higher than anything his father could teach him (think about it... trained by the league, multiple experts, Batman, the All Caste, and others!).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red X is "dragged" to Titan Tower.

* * *

 

 

The residents of Titan Tower received a message yesterday that both shocked and excited them immensely. Nightwing sent them a message that only said, “I finally got X, I’m bringing him back to the tower for a formal ‘meet and greet’…” Nightwing had been utterly silent since he left for Gotham, due to some new player in town, so learning he finally caught Red X after all this time was extremely unexpected. Currently Starfire, Changeling, Cyborg, and Raven were waiting with bated breath in the main room for their friend and ‘guest of honor’.

 

“Friend Raven, when do you think Friend Nightwing will arrive?” Starfire asked while bouncing in her seat.

 

“I don’t know, Star. Please stop asking me every five minutes…” Raven replied exasperated without even looking up from her spell book.

 

“Man, this is so cool! We finally get to gloat at that arrogant costume thief for a change!” Changeling said while staring at the door excitedly.

 

“Yeah, this is cool and all, but don’t you think it’s weird?” Cyborg asked, “I mean, what was Red X doing in Gotham? How come he’s been gone for a few years, then suddenly gets caught?”

 

“Man, you’ve been hanging around Nightwing too long, you’re being paranoid.” Changeling replied disinterestedly.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you’re right…” Cyborg said relaxing. Just then Red Robin and Robin walked in the room both wearing huge smirks on their faces. _For two people who can’t stand each other they seem to share the same creepy smirks_ , Cyborg thought as he watched them approach.

 

“You’re finally here! Wait, where’s Nightwing and Red X?” Changeling asked confused.

 

“He’s just processing X.” Red Robin said while slouching against the couch.

 

“So, what’s so funny about that?” Changeling asked further confused.

 

 

“Just some of the taunts X threw at Nightwing on the way here,” Red Robin answered, “That must have been the longest fly over here Nightwing has ever experienced.”

 

“I’m sure.” Raven stated, “I can feel his exasperation from here with… mirth?”

 

Before anyone could comment on that, the doors opened again to show Nightwing and a man strut into the room. The man was big! Really big! He had the kind of body Greeks made sculptures of (so did Nightwing, but seriously TWO OF THEM?!).  His hair was a deep black except for a patch of his bangs that was a stubborn white. He walked in confidently behind Nightwing and scanned the room, when his eyes landed on Raven they widened slightly, but not long enough for anyone besides the demoness herself to notice. However, the most important detail to notice would be: he was twirling his cuffs around!

 

“Friend Nightwing, look out!” Starfire yelled in panic while speeding straight at the man.

 

“Star, stop he’s not hostile!” Nightwing ordered quickly.

 

“I gotta say, this place is nice! The change in location from Jump to San Francisco really improved your aesthetic taste.” The man admired while ignoring the near attack by the alien princess.

 

“Rob-I mean Nightwing! This guy’s huge, you sure that’s X?” Cyborg asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately, he is…” Nightwing muttered distastefully.

 

“Unfortunately…? Nightwing, what are you not telling us?” Raven asked suspiciously. She was unnerved by this man. Not only by the fact he completely disregarded an attack from a being who could tear him in half, but she also couldn’t use her empathy on him. He was something much more dangerous than they were letting on.

 

Before Nightwing could answer Robin chimed in, “He is my brother.”

 

“What?!” Changeling and Cyborg screamed.

 

“I’m enjoying this far more then I should…” Red X said amused while standing by Red Robin. “But, for the sake of time, let’s get this over with.” Before Nightwing could get swarmed by Changeling, Cyborg, and Starfire, Red X came over and dragged him away. “So, do you want to introduce me or should I make, yet another, introduction?” Red X said while grinning faintly at Nightwing.

 

“Go for it, you seem to have a talent for them.” Nightwing said teasingly.

 

“Well then, without further delay. Hello, I’m Jason Todd. Formerly the second Robin, formerly Red X, and former member of the goodie-two-shoes side of morality. I like books, studying languages, long walks on the beach, and making fun of Dickie over there.” Jason introduced equally as teasing.

 

“Wait, you’re the second Robin? Didn’t you die?!” Changeling panicked.

 

“Yep, any other extremely inappropriate questions?” Jason said with a false good-natured tone.

 

“You said you’re no longer a ‘member of the goodie-two-shoes’, what are you then?” Cyborg asked, slightly on guard, “Are you a villain?”

 

“’Villain’ is much too harsh of a word, my dear artificially enhanced friend! I prefer puckish rogue, I think it fits my personality much better.” Jason replied playfully.

 

“Cyborg, do you remember reading about the League of Assassins in the databases?” Red Robin asked. After Cyborg nodded he continued, “Jason’s the new head of the League.”

 

After an hour of Q&A the team dispersed to enjoy their day. Cyborg went to his workshop to tinker with a few gadgets he was working on, Changeling sat in front of the T.V. and started playing the newest racing game he bought, Robin and Red Robin left to the Gym, so they could beat the shit out of each other without getting scolded, while Nightwing and Starfire went off to ‘talk about something’.

 

That left Jason with Raven on the roof. He sat with her in the shade reading his copy of _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ while she meditated. Off to the side they had a portable tea set brewing a blend of green tea Jason said was ‘to _die_ for’, which Raven didn’t find humor in. They sat in silence, besides the occasional sound of a page turning, until Raven spoke, “What are you?”

 

The air around them stilled for a few moments as Jason sighed and closed his book, “If I tell you, will you keep quiet? I don’t want to worry Damian.”

 

“As long as my silence doesn’t end up hurting them, I will keep my word.” Raven swore in monotone. Raven may be a hero, but she was a hero to protect the people she cared for not the general public.

 

Jason kept his silence for a moment before he spoke, “I’m just a human, but my dip in the Lazarus pit was an unbelievable boon, but also a curse. Once I reach my biological peak, I will stop aging. I will die if someone fatally wounds me, obviously (which is really hard to do), but I won’t die of old age. I will out-live all of those I care for and I’ll probably go crazy.” Jason looked off into the distance, “I’m going to do some horrible things.” He said offhandedly, like commenting on the weather.

 

“And why would you that confide with me?” Raven asked interestedly.

 

“You’re not idealistic, you realize that sometimes the truth isn’t pretty and the solution to the problem makes you want to vomit. Truthfully? I respect you the most out of all the Titans and I know you can keep a secret.” Jason confided solemnly.

 

“How do you figure that?” Raven asked losing her monotonous voice.

 

“You’re a demon, right?” Jason asked suddenly.

 

The air around them dropped in temperature, enough for a newcomer to the environment to think that this summer day was actually a blizzard. From behind him he heard Raven’s voice take a darker turn, “How do you know that…?” Her demon heritage is something that only a few people knew about, ‘a few’ meaning she could count them on one hand.

 

“The whispers of the pit told me.” Jason said waving his hands by his ears. “Besides, these only show up when an entity of sinister constitution is near…” he said letting two swords materialize on the ground in front of him.

 

Raven felt a chill surge through her when she saw the blades appear, they may have looked to have been made of simple copper, but she could feel that they were much more than that. “Yes, I’m **half** -demon.” She said emphasizing the word ‘half’.

 

“Well then, here’s to the start of a new friendship!” Jason said while standing to retrieve the tea that was brewing.

 

“Huh…?”

 

“What?” Jason asked confused.

 

“Why are we friends now?” Raven asked incredulously. _What is this lunatic talking about?!_

 

“It’s pretty simple isn’t it? You keep my secret and I keep yours, plus I think we have much in common. If I remember correctly, you’re an avid reader?” Jason asked his smile returning.

 

“Yes…?” she answered curiously.

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said liked books, you know? I have a library back at my home that would make any bookworm salivate.” Jason said confidently.

 

Then Jason heard a sound that was as rare as explosive snowflakes, he heard a soft laugh. He whipped around to see Raven with a mortified look on her face and her hand clasped across her mouth. It took all of a second for Jason to burst out into laughter as well, which only increased Raven burden of hiding her mirth.

 

At the end of the day, a strong new friendship was forged. Accompanied by twenty lightbulbs that needed replacing…

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts, you must know that this was supposed to be sudden! There will be more interactions with them later, but this chapter isn't about the Titans. Also, I know that Raven is designed to be a reserved person thus it would be hard for Jason to befriend her so quickly, but I would argue that he and Raven have somethings in common and they would gravitate towards each other naturally. Sorry if shit's abrupt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has dinner with Jason.

* * *

 

 

It has been a few months since Jason’s visit to the Titans and Tim was surprised with the result. Jason and Changeling had a bit of a strained friendship, due to Changeling’s childish tendencies, but they were civil with each other. Jason and Starfire got along very well, Jason made it his mission to teach Starfire how to make edible food and the results were extraordinary! Starfire is now able to successfully make pancakes without it leading to a horrible concoction or explosion. Starfire was extremely delighted and made Jason promise to teach her more the next time he visited. Cyborg, while initially suspicious of Jason, ended up greatly appreciating Jason’s company. They bounced ideas of new tech off each other for hours and seemingly made peace with one another. Surprisingly, the person who most took to Jason’s company was the usually solitary Raven, to the point in which they now communicate daily. Jason had helped her with some spell books that she had been struggling with as of late, while Jason is definitely not an expert on magic (though he has dabbled) he _is_ a language specialist He surprised all of them when he read and translated the entirety of a spell book in a long-dead language that none of them have ever heard of. Other notable cases would be Supergirl’s apparent crush of the second Robin, Ravager took to him easily due to their shared interest in swordsmanship and distaste for her father, and his brief meeting with Jinx was best described as a flirting contest (which ended in Jinx’s humiliating defeat).

 

In the months that passed Jason had put his attention into improving Gotham. Many new public service buildings have been erected and the Gotham police department received a sizeable grant from many anonymous senders. The most notable thing thus far has been the improvements and funding that has been allocated to Thompkins’ clinic, the once old and decrepit building was now fully functioning and filled with up-to-date medical equipment. While Jason never said anything about him doing all of this, it didn’t take a master detective to piece it together.

 

Currently Tim was in his office at WE trying to sort through the massive number of documents that needed authorization when his secretary made a call through his phone, “Mr. Drake, you have a message from a Mr. Todd, would you care to hear it or should I save it for later?”

 

Tim paused for a moment in confusion. _Why would Jason need to leave me a message on the WE line?_ “What’s the message?”

 

The line went quiet for a moment, save the clattering of a keyboard, before Jason’s voice spoke from his phone, “Hey, Tim. I believe we’ve been busy lately and I think we should have a moment to relax. So, I’d like to invite you over for dinner tonight at 8:00; if you can’t make it please send a response early so I may reschedule.” The voice message ended.

 

“That is all Mr. Drake. Is there anything you need?” The secretary asked politely.

 

“No, that is all, thank you.” Tim said calmly. While he may have looked and sounded calm he was anything but. He was very excited at the prospect of spending time with Jason. He and Jason hadn’t actually spent too much time alone together, whenever he was around the second Robin Damian seemed to be magnetized to Jason’s side. Damian seemed to hog all of Jason’s attention when they were together, and while it was childish, Tim was jealous. _Little Brat…_ Tim cursed quietly.

 

_Cool yourself Drake!_ Tim admonished himself, nowhere in Jason’s message did he imply that he was the only one who was invited, but damn him if the idea doesn’t make him excited. _Focus, I don’t even know if I **can go** yet. _ He thought while looking at the stacks of papers neatly stacked on his desk. The longer he looked the more discouraged he became, he settled his forehead on the mahogany of the desk and sighed, then he looked up with determined eyes, “Only one way to find out…” he muttered with a smirk.

 

Hours later and Tim had cleaned his desk of all the papers that had once dominated it. Looking at the clock he saw it was barely past 6:30, _new record, just enough time to get home, shower, and get to Jason’s penthouse._ He thought with a tired, yet satisfied, smirk.

 

Tim’s apartment was a wreck, it just naturally was. He was sure that if Alfred ever caught wind of his living space the old butler might just skin him alive. Empty coffee cups were littered everywhere, no surface was left untouched by a stain or miscellaneous garbage. The only, somewhat, clean place in his whole apartment was his bathroom, but even then, the trash was overflowing and his sink was stained with past toothpaste.

 

Trying desperately to ignore the dismal state of his living space, Tim jumped into the shower and cleaned himself. Once done with his quick shower he waded through the garbage to his dresser and picked out some appropriate clothing. He finally settled with a white dress shirt with kakis and dress shoes, not too formal, not too lax. After setting his DVR to record the latest episode of a new Sci-Fi show he got into he left his apartment, strode down to his garage and left in his Mercedes.

 

When Tim arrived at Jason’s penthouse he was led in by Aya, Jason’s bodyguard, and was told Jason ‘would meet him in a few minutes and to make himself comfortable’. Not seeing nor hearing any of his other brothers Tim’s excitement skyrocketed. _He really did only invite me!_

 

Tim took this opportunity to explore the penthouse, he wasn’t really paying too much attention the first time (much to his internal embarrassment). Each room was decorated in traditional décor from multiple different cultures, though mostly Middle Eastern and Asian, it felt inviting yet held a certain intimidating quality to it. Though Tim should be used to intimidating buildings as he was raised in a mansion, then spent much of his time at Wayne Manor. Tim opened a large sliding door only to be confronted with a library that would have put the Great Library of Alexandria to shame, if it still stood. While the library didn’t have nearly as many books as the manor’s library the books were in immaculate condition. Tim enjoyed reading, but not nearly as much as Jason did, apparently.

 

“I see you found my favorite room.” A deep and husky voice purred from the entrance of the room.

 

“Oh, hey Jason! This place is amazing.” Tim complimented while skimming some of the titles on a nearby shelf.

 

“As much as I would love getting lost in here with you, our dinner is ready and it is best served warm.” Jason said, amused at Tim’s awed look.

 

Much like the décor, their dinner was extremely diverse. Each dish was separated by its ethnic origin and laid out on the massive dinner table. Jason introduced him to a couple of dishes he had never tried before, each more delicious than the last. Their feast was vast, but they made quite the dent in it.

 

After dinner Jason led Tim to a lounge not far from the dining room. It was a comfortably lit room with one wall being a window and the other three decorated with swords and masks from various civilizations. They talked for a while on their preferences on genres, food, and other mundane things that seemed to escape from their mouths. Tim was overjoyed to get to know his childhood hero to such an extent, but he needed to know something, “Jason?”

 

“What’s up, Timbo?” Jason asked contently.

 

“I’m really grateful for tonight, but... why am I here?” Tim asked slightly confused.

 

Jason stared at Tim for a long while before sighing, “I have a couple of motives for dragging you here, nothing nefarious.” Jason assured. “You see, Tim, you caught Ra’s attention when he was still in charge. It takes quite a bit for anyone to interest Ra’s, so I decided I would try and search for what he saw. And, I gotta say… you haven’t disappointed.” Jason grinned.

 

“What did he see in me?” Tim asked curious. He never understood Ra’s fixation on him, not when someone like Dick was around, at least.

 

“He saw a brilliant young man who, on occasion, will show a devious side of thinking. He saw someone who will, instead of breaking the rules, bend them until just before they would break.” Jason listed wistfully. “An adversary, a liability, and, possibly under extreme circumstances, an heir.”

 

“An heir?!” Tim asked shocked, “What about Damian?”

 

“As much as it pains me to say it, Ra’s _despised_ Damian. Damian might not have realized it, as the training was hellish enough already, but Ra’s isolated him and purposely tried multiple times to have him assassinated.” Jason said with a scowl.

 

“But why me and not you? You were with the League, right?” Tim asked getting more and more curious.

 

“I had no intention of leading the League, our ideals were much too far apart for it to make sense. I was part of an older sect that wanted nothing to do with Ra’s madness. Ra’s wanted to wipe the majority of humanity off the planet so that nature could take its course; if any humans did survive they would be deemed ‘worthy’ and allowed to propagate the species. My goal is to improve humanity from the shadows and cull the evil that tries to victimize the innocent.” Jason said solemnly.

 

“Older sect?” Tim asked.

 

“I’m not telling.” Jason said with a smirk. “You won’t get anything out of Bruce either, he wasn’t allowed to train with them. Besides me, only Talia and Ra’s have had the pleasure of training with them.”

 

“What did they teach you?” Tim asked.

 

“Many things that Bruce would _actually_ kill for…” Jason muttered while staring out of the large window. “If you want a demonstration I can give one.”

 

“Ok, but what are you going to do?” Tim asked. He was very interested in this ‘older sect’ that Jason talked about. How old is the sect? Why Jason and not Bruce? So many questions and the answers bring more questions!

 

“I want you to set up a spar at the cave.”

 

“Why don’t you do it…?”

 

“Because, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, Bruce has been avoiding me.” Jason said flatly. “I need someone else to invite me in.”

 

Tim was overly aware of Bruce avoiding Jason, he even gave Tim his patrol route so he wouldn’t come in contact with Jason. “Ok, so who are you going to spar?”

 

“My sister.”

 

“Cass?!” Tim said alarmed. “Don’t get this wrong Jason, but are you sure…?”

 

“I’m more than aware of Cassandra’s superiority in martial arts. She is obviously the best combatant in the family, which will only drive my point home.” Jason said, turning back to Tim. “Can you make it happen?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m sure everyone else will want to watch; someone could steal this move that you are so secretive of, you know?” Tim questioned.

 

Jason only smiled and shook his head.

 

“Ok, whatever you say…” Tim sighed. He enjoyed the silence for a few moments before checking the time on his phone, “Oh, sorry Jason, I’ve gotta go!”

 

Jason led him to the elevator while offering to send leftovers to his home, which he politely refused (He would die from embarrassment if Jason saw his house). Just before he entered the elevator Jason called to him, “Tim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for succeeding me as Robin, I couldn’t have asked for a better replacement.” Jason smiled as he saw him off.

 

Tim left Jason’s apartment feeling more accomplished as a Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... finally got it out... 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Remember that your comments give me life!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Manor.

* * *

                       

“Jason, are you sure this is wise?” Talia asked with concern written on her face. They were in the middle of traffic at the moment, their limo caught on the Bridge from the city to Bristol County. Inside were Jason, Talia, and Aya all of whom were traveling to Wayne Manor for a visit.

           

“Wise? Probably not.” Jason said casually.

           

Talia did not take that well, “Child, you must learn to think! You are the Demon Head, you must be able to make wise decisions in order to achieve your goals! The culling was an acceptable start, but a single slip-up could be your end, Lazarus pit or not.”

           

“Talia, you know that this has nothing to do with my goals.” Jason replied, “This is for you and, to a lesser extent, me. You are more than aware that love is not a logical thing, otherwise, you wouldn’t have agreed to become my governor and not the Head.”

           

The League of Assassins is a highly structured and well-maintained system, now more than ever since Jason’s rise (and the culling). At the top stands Jason as the Demon’s Head, next are Talia and Nyssa as the governors, after that stand masters like Lady Shiva and Bronze Tiger, below them are the enforcers who keep the lower members in line, even further down are the handlers (people who create shell businesses and safe havens for the League), and, finally, the assassins and initiates take up the lowest levels of the League. Anything below those positions are created when an assignment is passed down.

           

“Anyway, we are going there because I know you want to spend time with Damian, but you are aware that Bruce doesn’t want you anywhere near him.” Jason continued sullenly, “Talia, Damian has been kept from you for far too long. First by your Father and now by Bruce, you love Damian very much; you deserve your time with your little boy.”

           

Talia sat in silence for a moment before hugging Jason to her side, “Thank you, Jason. Both you and Damian will always be my lovely children.”

           

“Try not to fuck your other son.” Jason quipped cheekily to the now flushing Talia.

 

 

* * *

 

                       

At the Manor, chaos was present, well at least more than usual as all the Bat Family was present. Damian sat waiting on the stairs near the front door, Cass and Steph stood nearby watching the excited boy with amused expressions. Tim and Barbara sat in the room next to the vestibule working on backed up cases, while Dick and Alfred stood to the sides of a brooding Bruce, who if you knew him as well as they did was obviously nervous.

           

Bruce had very complicated feelings when it came to the current Jason. He loved the boy very much, but he was wary of him due to his connection with the League. He knew that he was emotionally repressed and if he tried to talk to Jason he would likely royally screw it up like he has in the past with the rest of his children. He wanted his Jay-lad home, but could he still trust him? He’s been with the League for so long! He should have been home! The only reason he could think of for his boy not returning home would be if Ra’s and by extension Talia kept him from leaving. _First Damian, now Jason! What will she keep from me next?!_ He thought furiously from his position in his chair.

           

He wanted his son home. He replayed that night at the Clocktower over and over again in his head, trying to make sense of the man his son had become. He grew, by god, he grew from a wiry boy into a brick house. His eyes were not the same as they used to be. They used to be alight with indignation and a dark humor, but now they were sharper, deadly, and possessed a calmness that could not be compared with what they were before; when the pit flared its furious head, his eyes became the personification of murder. The voice that used to shout incessant curses at the lowlifes of Gotham and bark a mocking, almost cruel, laugh was now uttered with a dangerous tone. His voice spoke with an authority that was beyond his years and seemed to quell any resistance with a mere whisper. His boy had grown into a dangerous person; he reminds him, unfortunately, of Talia. _Damn her…_

           

“Master Bruce, I share your worries, but Master Jason has returned. I believe it would be best to welcome him home with a smile.” Alfred suggested while patting Bruce’s shoulder. The old butler had always adored Jason, despite the rough edges the boy had. Many times, Bruce would find Alfred and Jason talking as if they truly were grandfather and grandson; telling secrets and learning things from each other. The old butler may have even told Jason things even he had not known despite Alfred being his pseudo-father. Alfred may not ever admit it, but Jason would always hold a special place in his heart.

           

“Yeah, come on, B!” Dick agreed.

           

Before Bruce could say anything to convince them that this was a bad idea, they heard the buzzer for the front gate. Everyone seemed to get up at once to invite their guest in but were ultimately dissuaded by one wry look from the old butler. Alfred checked to see who it was before confirming that it was Jason and remotely unlocking the gate. Half a minute later a limo pulled up in front of the steps to the manor.

           

As soon as the driver, Aya, opened the door for Jason Bruce felt slightly light-headed. Out came Jason, who was helping Talia out, he had changed so much from the scrawny little street kid Bruce had almost been robbed by in that alley. _He grew into his shoulders…_ Bruce thought, melancholy consuming him. While initially elated to see Jason, he now felt anger to see the woman by his side. _How dare she show her face here? She better have a good explanation for being here…_

           

Before Bruce could push his way to meet his lost son a blur passed by him. “Jay!” the blur yelled, elated. The blur turned out to be Damian, who was now firmly planted on Jason’s side. “Why is Mother here?” the boy asked warily.

           

“I would appreciate an answer to that as well.” Bruce gruffly demanded as he approached them.

           

Jason did not answer either of their questions, as he was currently staring up at the manor. His face did not show the expression of one who has returned to their home after a long journey, in fact, he had no expression whatsoever, only a slight melancholic sheen to his eye. “Hm…?” Finally noticing that Bruce, Damian, and Talia were looking at him Jason gave a small smile, “What was that I wasn’t really listening?”

           

“Father and I wish to know why Mother is here,” Damian repeated with a confused look.

           

“Ah, right…” Jason muttered, “Let’s talk about that inside, there’s much to do and so little time in the day.”

           

Saying that Jason walked past them with Aya trailing a few feet behind him. Talia and Damian followed Jason after a few moments, letting Bruce take up the rear.

           

After climbing the stairs to the front doors Jason was met by a softly smiling Alfred, “Master Jason…” the old butler whispered, eyes clouding slightly, “…welcome home, my boy…”

           

Jason took in the sight of the dapper older man and gave him a sad smile, “None of that…” he murmured as he hugged Alfred tenderly.

           

Slowly pulling back from his once-upon-a-time Grandfather, the two shared one last smile before leading the others into the manor vestibule. As soon as they stepped through the large wooden doors the rest of the “family” leapt to the task, literally for Dick, of welcoming Jason back while eyeing Talia and Aya suspiciously.

           

After finishing their welcoming, Jason turned back to Alfred, “Hey, Alf, if you would, please bring some tea down to the cave. You know the kind, right?”

           

The aging butler shot a look over to Bruce, who nodded hesitantly, before replying, “Of course, Master Jason.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, now that we’re down here could you please explain why _they_ are here?” Dick asked a bit impatiently. Dick had never liked Talia; since the day he met her he had despised her. Over the years her cruel and merciless actions only cemented his hatred for her. Her family’s treatment of Damian didn’t help either. Dick has nothing personal against Aya, but her ties to the League certainly made her a threat, so he will treat her as such.

           

Jason gave Dick a sideline glace, while taking in the cave, and said, “Aya is always by my side, as she is my friend and attendant. Talia is the major reason why I am here, so do tread carefully, Dick.”

           

Hearing this Bruce turns his cold eyes to Talia, “What is it that you want, Talia?”

           

If Talia was affected by Bruce’s glare then she certainly didn’t show it, “Jason has pointed out that I have not had much time to be with my son, so he has brought me to rectify that while he attends to a different matter.” Talia said confidently.

           

“Absolutely not! You have no right to see Damian after what you and your Father put him through!” Bruce spoke angerly, while Dick nodded behind him.

           

“I have more than enough right to see _my own son_!” Talia responded with vehemence, “You will not deprive him of me!”

           

“ **Enough!** ” Jason yelled, the pit flaring fiercely behind his eyes before calming after he captured everyone’s attention, “It is sad to say, but both of you are wrong.”

“What?” Talia, Bruce, and Dick muttered simultaneously (much to their collective annoyance).

“Damian is an intelligent child, he may make the decision as to who he may or may not see.” Jason scolded Bruce, Talia, and Dick, much to everyone’s surprise and amusement, “Plus… You two don’t know what it was like when Damian was growing up, do not think that Talia, who loves that boy dearly, would torture him like you seem to think she did!”

           

Jason then diverted his attention to Damian, “Dami, come here.”

           

“Yes, brother…?” Damian asked nervously. He may never vocally confirm it, but he loved his Mother and Father deeply; seeing them at each other’s throats hurts him. I also slightly scared him that Jason had such a hold over both of them; to be able to silence and scold them like this. It seems that his time apart from his brother has yielded some surprising results.

           

“Damian, you are the one who decides who you want in your life. Do not allow anyone to tell you otherwise. You are your own master, no matter what Ra’s taught you, understand?”

           

“…but, what about- “

           

Before Damian could continue Bruce cut in, “Jason! Do not tell me how to raise my son!”

           

“Oh, because you’ve never screwed up raising a kid, right?” Jason snarked, bitingly. That one seemed to cut Bruce like a knife, as evidence of the man’s mouth clicking audibly shut in fury. “Now Dami, do you wish for me to be in your life?”

           

“Of course! “Damian vehemently replied.

           

“Do you wish for Bruce to be in your life?”

           

“Absolutely,” Damian said in a matter-of-fact tone.

           

“Ok, now be completely honest with me, little one. Do you wish to at least be in contact with our Mother?” Jason said with his voice as serious as possible.

           

At first, it seemed like Damian would not answer, but it became apparent that he was only whispering to Jason. “… do… that…” the boy whispered out to his brother.

           

“Say it so they can hear you, Dami. I am not the one you need to tell.” Jason coaxed, his tone light but still authoritative.

           

The boy looked up at his parents and said “I do wish that…” with a pleading look on his face.

           

“Thank you, Dami.” Jason affectionately said while he ruffled Damian’s hair. He then sent a glance to both Talia and Bruce, “Come here.” They didn’t move, at first, but as Jason continued to stare at them Talia walked over with Bruce just behind her.

           

As they reached their child, they glared at each other. One glare filled with thoughts of the lies the other had subjected him to. The other glare was packed with a confusing mess of longing, fury, and hope. The longing was for a life where she could be with those she loved, the fury is against the man who seems dead-set on making that life impossible, and the hope was for the dream she wished would come to fruition.

           

The two glares softened when they turned to their sons, one of blood and the other of relation. “Don’t screw this up.” The larger one said with a tone that brokered no resistance.

           

“Damian.” Bruce said, his voice thick with reluctance, “Look at me.”

           

“Yes, Father…?” Damian responded, his eyes still pleaded for what he desired, but were quickly being overcome with resignation.

           

Bruce didn’t speak, at first. There was a war waging in his mind, one side fought for the safety of his child; the other fought for his son’s happiness. He thought about what his father would have done in this situation. Would he even allowed for such a situation to happen in the first place? The war waged hard, but the winner was decided when he saw his son’s eyes. “You may stay in contact with your mother, as long as it is safe.”

           

Both Damian and Talia clearly didn’t expect that answer, since both their heads snapped to look at him. “Truly, Father?!” Damian squeaked excitedly.

           

Bruce looked at the dark-haired beauty beside him for a moment before replying to Damian, “Yes…”

 

           

* * *

 

 

A few more minutes past with Bruce and Talia discussing the arrangements and limitations of the contact before the came to a resolution. “Is this enough, Talia…?” Bruce asked in a tired tone.

           

“Yes, Beloved, this is sufficient,” Talia responded with a satisfied voice.

           

With that resolved, Alfred chimed in, “Well, while this is a lovely occasion, I wish to know why else you are here, Master Jason. You did say that arranging contact between Miss al Ghul and Master Damian was your ‘major objective’. What are the other reasons why you are here?”

           

“Oh, you’re right, Alf. I nearly forgot why I came here!” Jason exclaimed light-heartedly. He then stood and approached Cass, who was perched on a chair by the bat-computer. “Cass, my dear sister!” Jason said sweetly.

           

Cass responded with a sweet smile of her own, “Yes, brother dearest?” Her response baffled a few of the family but was ultimately seen as adorable.

           

“I challenge you to a duel.” And like that, the sweet atmosphere was shattered and replaced by something truly sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the wait everyone! College and family problems kinda destroyed me for a bit and will probably be a pain in my ass for a while... 
> 
> Welp, anyway, looks like things are gonna change a bit in the upcoming chapter, huh? Will Bruce get Jason back into the family?! Will Jason and Cass kick the shit out of each other?! Will I ever stop the incessant screaming inside my skull?!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode and maybe those questions will be answered! (Probably not, but it will be fun either way, right~?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring in the Cave! What could go wrong...?

                       

The silence was thick, almost tangible. The thoughts of the group looking on at the figures of the brother and sister. The brother’s tall and menacing body was standing loosely and languid. The sister’s lithe, yet shockingly powerful, and nimble body was tense but resolute. Their eyes were locked on each other, the sister’s warm brown eyes were piercing and scanning her brother; the brother’s bright green eyes were giving off a lazy impression as he stared right back.

           

The crowd around them was very still, seconds turning to months, as they tried to process Jason’s challenge. Jason challenging Cass. Jason… Cass… There was only one thought going through the vigilantes’ minds: _He’s screwed!_

           

Alfred, the ever-faithful gentleman he was, broke the silence as he cleared his throat, “Master Jason, I’m aware that of all the Robins you were the most proficient with combat, but are you sure that is wise?” Alfred asked, referencing the combat simulators that Master Bruce would use to test the Robins.

           

“I’ve been getting that question a lot recently…” Jason muttered amused.

           

“Please don’t say that, young master, you will worry me more than you already do.” Alfred replied tiredly, “But, please, do explain yourself. We are quite baffled.”

           

“You can say that again, Alf!” Dick said astonished, “Jason, you’re gonna get your ass kicked!”

           

“Why?”

           

Jason’s answer seemed to baffle the Gotham crusaders more than the actual challenge did. The simplicity of the question implied that he was entirely ignorant of his sister’s abilities, but there’s no way that could be!

           

…right…?

           

“How about this,” Barbara suggested, “We all can spar each other? It has been a while since I have used my legs and the exercise would be good for me.”

           

“Yeah! Plus, I’ve been meaning to smack you for your ‘activities’ during my Teen Titan days!” Dick said with a smirk. He was gonna kick his estranged brother’s ass for that. _I mean, c’mon! He steals my suit, makes me look like a fool, and toys with me and my team for years! He was so close and yet I never knew! I should have known, though I guess I didn’t spend enough time with him to be able recognize his mannerisms… or anything about him really…_

           

“That’d be really awesome!” Tim agreed with the idea. He really wants to see how he measures up to his childhood hero, now that they were _this close_!

           

Jason put on a slightly troubled face for a bit as he thought over the suggestion, but ultimately agreed with small nod.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Standing across from each other was an excited Tim and an eerily calm Jason; both were wearing light clothing. Tim was wearing dark sweat shorts and a white T-shirt which accentuated his lean body; in his hands was a wooden bō staff because they allowed for the spars to be with the weapons. Jason stood opposite of him wearing dark sweatpants and a tightly fitted tank-top (because Bruce is a little bit smaller than him); his hands were down by his sides, completely relaxed.

           

The vigilantes looked on expectantly as they waited for Alfred to start the match. Honestly, most of them had no idea how this would go. Bruce, Steph, and Dick think that Tim will come out on top, due to his expertise in fighting bigger and extremely skilled warriors (one of whom being Ra’s, the former Demon’s Head).

 

Talia, Damian, and Cass thought differently: Talia knows full well the teachers that Jason has studied from (and killed), Damian refused to even think that _Drake_ , of all people, could defeat his brother. Cass did not think little of her friend and adoptive brother, but just from the way Jason moved she could tell that Tim was going to have an extremely uphill battle.

 

Barbara and Alfred did not know who would win, the knew both boys to be far more than they seem and deemed it too soon to make a decision. For now, they decided to just sit back and wait for the winner to be claimed.

           

“Begin!” Alfred said with a look of anticipation on his face.

           

Before the word could even finish leaving his mouth, Tim had already snapped forward with a fierce swipe of his staff. The end of the staff passed by a mere centimeter in front of Jason’s face. It looked like the larger man had barely moved; in fact, that was completely correct, as all Jason did was shift his body backwards slightly.

 

However, Tim’s assault was not over. His next move was to strike at Jason’s ankles to attempt to sweep him off his feet. This time, Jason lifted his front leg and stomped down on the staff, not hard enough to break it but certainly enough to stop it completely and throw Tim off balance.

           

With Tim stumbling slightly, Jason’s assault began. Before Tim could regain his balance, Jason swept his feet from underneath him causing Tim to fall onto his side. Despite having Tim in a vulnerable position, Jason hung back allowing for Tim to jump to his feet again. However, just before he could get stable footing, Jason gave him a light palm strike to the chest causing him to fall on his ass again. A foot then lightly pressed on Tim’s throat, “One”, Jason’s calm voice said before he backed off and stood at the ready.

           

_This is not going well…_ Tim thought, as he stood back up in a much tenser stance. Tim had thought that since he had studied Jason’s fighting when he was Robin he would have a general idea of how Jason would come at him. Jason’s fighting as Robin was aggressive and, seemingly, reckless. The younger Jason’s moves were brutal and choppy, much like a robot. Many of the training videos Tim saw of the former Robin were brutally efficient and had set nearly impossible standards for the Robins that were to come. Now, however, the current Jason seemed to adopt a reactionary fighting style and would focus on the mobility of his opponent before systematically taking them apart. _Time to get a bit more cautious…_

           

Tim struck first, keeping his staff high to avoid it getting trapped again, he cautiously walked forward while throwing out swipes with his staff. As Tim walked forward, Jason stepped back while sidestepping the attacks Tim threw out. Jason could only go so far and soon ended up with his back against the cave wall; seeing his chance, Tim flashed forward and thrusted his staff into Jason’s stomach.

           

Just before the staff would have dug into his stomach, Jason flicked the staff away with his wrist and closed the distance between them. First a jab to the side, then a nerve strike to the arm holding the staff; then Jason flipped Tim over his shoulder and into the wall before placing the ending of the staff against Tim’s temple. Bewildered, Tim looked up at Jason’s impassive face, “Two”, Jason said as he stepped back one more time.

           

_He’s not even breaking a sweat, is he…? He’s acting like Bruce, almost. Just sitting back before going in for a kill…_ The staff wielding vigilante thought depressed. _He’s a much more dangerous fighter than when he was Robin. I need to surprise him somehow…_

           

Just as Tim was about to launch his next attack, Jason leapt forward giving no time for Tim to focus on a plan. Though this was the approach he had expected of Jason, Tim was given no time to think and was forced to defend himself against the furious attacks of the much larger man. Each strike was heavy, almost knocking him off his feet if he were to take them head-on. Before he could get overwhelmed he flipped over Jason using his shoulders for leverage; he tried to turn around in time, but Jason was faster landing a fierce kick straight to his chest which knocked him back over six feet.

           

Before he could even attempt to get up Jason was already on him, catching him in a headlock. Tim tried to pry the arms off him, but it was like they were made of steel. “Tap”, Jason ordered. Futilely attempting a few more times, Tim tapped Jason’s forearm, submitting the match. “Three”, Jason responded as he let go and stood up.

           

Tim rolled his shoulders as his stood up and returned to the crowd of vigilantes, who attended to his growing bruises. “Who’s up next?” Tim asked them. When Dick raised his hand excitedly Tim patted him on the back, “Good luck” _You’re gonna need it…_

           

Before Tim could walk away, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Following the arm, he saw Jason with a small smile on his face. “I can see why Ra’s was so focused on you.”

           

“You wiped the floor with me.” Tim said deadpan.

           

“You’re a smart fighter. You assess your opponent and form a plan to counter them; that’s very impressive, as most people have no time to think in a fight. No matter how skilled they are.” Jason said sympathetically, while turning to look at Bruce at that last part. “However, you seem to get caught up in your plans and that leaves you with no flexibility for when your opponent decides to switch it up. When they do, it flummoxes you and you start to lose. Turn on the simulators to do the endless fight and adjust the difficulty to random; that way you will get a variety of opponents, instead of the near master level opponents you most likely train with. Given enough time, I’m sure you’ll surpass your mentor.” With that, Jason headed back to the ring leaving Tim to look bewildered back at him.

           

_He read me. He read me like a picture book._ Tim thought, _there is no way this is the same Jason that Bruce and Dick told me about. The ‘reckless, hot-headed, and disobedient’ boy is nowhere to be found. He is much smarter than I was lead to believe…_

           

Tim looked back at the ring to find Dick already on the ground with one of his escrima sticks pressed against his temple. Dropping the weapon, Jason stepped back a few meters before settling into a loose stance. This left time for Dick to flip up onto his feet and attempt a flying kick. Instead of blocking or dodging to the side (like Bruce taught), Jason ducked down and grabbed Dick’s leg as he flew over him; using the momentum from the attack, Jason then slammed the ‘Flying Grayson’ straight into the ground. Once again, Jason backed off and readied himself, “Two”.

           

The next clash was more heated. They stood before each other and threw strikes out in a furious exchange. Dick was throwing out heavy attacks that were fast enough to be devastating, if they actually hit, and unable to be caught; he also made use of his lighter frame to maneuver around Jason’s punches. Jason seemed to be unable to throw adequate punches, but he was able to land a small strike every once in a while; he was using his large mass and training to deflect and block Dick’s attacks.

           

Suddenly, Dick threw an amazingly fast kick. Ask anyone of the crowd, except Cass, and you would have gotten the same answer: Jason will get kicked straight in the face. However, defying the expectation, Jason caught the kick with his left hand and buried his right hand straight into the back of Dick’s knee causing him to yelp and drop to the floor. Now with the upper hand, Jason snaked his hands up to Dick’s ankle and twisted causing the struggling vigilante to scream out and soon tap.

           

“Three.” Jason said, once again. He then went to sit down and observe Barbara and Steph fight.

           

In the meantime, Tim and Damian went to retrieve Dick from the floor since he seemed to have intention of getting up. “Come on, D. Time to get up.” Tim said wryly while slipping his arms under Dick’s shoulders while Damian did the same on the other side. As they stood Dick up they tried to get him to walk but he couldn’t. “Dick? Dick, are you ok?!”

           

“I can’t move…” Dick muttered with fear in his eyes.

           

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked said as he loomed over them.

           

“Dick can’t move his legs!” Tim replied rapidly.

           

This revelation caused Bruce’s eyes to change from the concerned eyes of a father to the cold, calculative look of Batman. He then strode over to Jason and stood cautiously a few feet away from the young Demon’s Head. Despite obviously knowing that his former father figure was standing right next to him he continued to watch the spare, even if their movements became more cautious because of the tense atmosphere. “What did you do to Dick?” Bruce demanded.

           

It took a few moments for Jason to respond as he seemed too interested in the match. Wait, no. Not the match. It was something behind the match, by the Batcomputer. His eyes were locked on a display case that held a familiar uniform.

 

Bruce tensed, waiting for the inevitable explosion. He knew that Jason was not dead; he knew it was wrong to keep the case up, but… Things were different now. Jason was the Demon’s Head; the leader/puppet master behind a worldwide organization that murders people in cold blood and controls governments behind the scenes. Bruce would be a fool to think that the Jason in front of him was the same one he once proudly called his son (at least not to his face…). The man in front of him was changed by the pit. He was not a boy. He was a man; a murderer.

 

The explosion didn’t happen though. What came was but a sigh, barely even loud enough to be pick up despite how close Bruce was. “There’s one here too, huh?” Jason sighed disappointedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I only used nerve strikes, he will be right as rain in no time.” Jason said with an uncaring look on his face, “Now, let’s go, Old Man. It’s been a long time coming.” Jason said as he stood motioning to one of the training mats.

 

The matches against Bruce were much longer than they were for Tim and Dick, each match lasting about 5 to 6 minutes. Where one would leave ground, the other would take it. When one threw an attack, the other parried or deflected it.

 

The first match ended in Jason’s victory; using an armbar he was able to make Bruce tap since he was too heavy to fling off and deepened the amount of pain he caused when Bruce attempted to maneuver it. The second match was a victory for Bruce since he was able to show that his strike on Jason’s temple would have incapacitated him. The third match was a victory for Jason and ended their sparing because he accidentally dislocated Bruce’s arm; Alfred forbid Bruce from sparring anymore to ensure that he was ok and to be able to clear him for patrol.

 

As Bruce sat getting his arm attended to by his faithful butler he thought on his spar with Jason. _He has greatly improved since when he was here. He was far too fast for me to get my hands on for any type of grapple and aerial attacks were either skillfully ignored or allowed for him to throw me about like a child… Christ, he was strong enough as a child and now he can do that to me… I’ve missed so much of his life despite promising him I would be there for him. Then the Joker stole him from me and **she** kept him from me even though **she KNOWS** he was **mine**! Now I barely recognize him; I see more and more of Talia, his Mother: Shiva, and his sister in him. He has come back and yet he hasn’t; I don’t know to do with him…_

Broken from his thoughts, he sees the brother and sister approach each other once again; despite fighting the whole family, neither look slightly winded nor injured in any way. Two titans stand to do battle and none of the family want to miss a single second of it. _They really do look alike…_ Bruce thinks, melancholic.

           

“You ready, my beloved sister?” Jason says with an excited smirk on his face. _He never had that when he faced me, Tim, or Dick…_

           

“Always, brother dearest.” Cass responds, an eager smile overtaking her face as well. _I have never seen her make a face like that when she spars any of us. She usually hates unnecessary fighting._

           

When Alfred gave the signal, it was like thunder had struck near them. A blocked punch would make a sound resembling a baseball bat striking a punching bag. Their strikes were fast, much faster than what they had shown when sparring with the others. _THEY WERE HOLDING BACK?!_ Tim thought incredulously, _I mean, I get that Cass is basically undefeatable but Jason too?! That’s not fair!_

           

It didn’t stop there either, the first match continued to get faster and faster until some strikes were too fast for the less eagle-eyed crowd. The match had gone on longer than all of Bruce’s matches against Jason had altogether. Then suddenly the stalemate ended; no-one saw how it happened but all of a sudden Cass was on her back and Jason was on top of her, his arms securing hers and his pelvis rooting her legs to the ground. Like that the first round was done.

           

Before Alfred could stop to check if either one of them were injured they were at it again. Cass launched her first attack (or rather her first series of attacks), starting with a low kick to a high kick, then finishing it up with an attempted pounce.

           

Before the pounce could land, Jason knocked her away before jumping off the platform which contained the training mats and into the darkness of the cave. However, this did not deter Cass, she only dove into the darkness after him. _It seems their assassin’s instincts are taking over…_ Talia thought wryly. Minutes went by before the sound of combat was heard again, though no-one knew where it came from they could tell it was extremely heated.

 

Barbara listened as close as she could but could not discern where they were. She had no idea what to make of this development. She knew Cass was basically undefeatable (hell, even Bruce conceded that if it were a full on fight he would lose to her), but to see Jason going head-to-head with her was shocking. _That boy just continues to impress… Now, where are they…?_

 

Just then, Jason’s body careened into the floor and Cass soon followed. While Jason was still on the floor she planted herself on his back and put him into a headlock. Not long after, Jason conceded the round and they separated from each other.

 

“Master Jason! Lady Cassandra! Stop, you must be injured!” Alfred ordered, concern prevalent in his voice. However, just like the first round, it was like he was only whispering. They once again started up their brawl.

 

Sharp kicks whistled through the air to only be deflected or dodged completely, grabbing hands were slapped away before they could make contact, and fists made thunderous noises when they were caught or blocked. If there was any doubt that these two were Shiva’s children then the proof was right here, throwing attacks that could cave in a normal person’s head.

 

However, despite their similarities there were major differences that could be spotted, if you were sharp enough to see it. While both were fluid and graceful, it was the way that they performed that makes all the difference. Cass was like a dancer, majestic and confident in her movements; it was like the fight was a scripted event, since she knew what was coming next. Jason, however, is more chaotic. He was more similar to a well-oiled machine, explosive and efficient in his attacks; the fire that fueled his assault was inextinguishable, it could overwhelm you and he seemed to know this song and dance as well since Cass hasn’t been able to end this fight.

 

Then, the silence between the two was broken with laughter. Jason was howling with laughter. Surprisingly, it wasn’t just Jason who broke out into it, Cass was also giggling her little head off. “This! This is even better than I expected, Cass!” Jason managed to exclaim in between his bouts of manic laughter.

 

“Yes! This is, Brother!” Cass responded with a smile just as crazy as Jason’s.

 

_This is getting creepy…_ Dick thought, slightly uncomfortable, while seeing his Siblings’ unhinged behavior. _I can understand Jason acting like this because… well… the pit. But, Cass?! I have never seen her act like this! What is going on?! Should I intervene…?_ He thought, while staring dreadfully at them (knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to do anything while his leg was still under the effects of the nerve strikes).

 

Then, as if it had never happened, they stopped laughing. “Sis?”

 

“Yes, Brother?”

 

“As much as I enjoy this, let’s end this, now.” Jason said with a regretful smile. “This needs to be decided, for your own good. Plus, I have some work to attend to…”

 

Cass examined him for a moment before a truly sad smile spread across her face. “Ok.” She muttered, “Then we will go… all-out.”

 

The feel of the fight changed then, they could all feel it. This was no longer a spar, but a duel; only death would follow. Despite knowing this, they could not move. It was as if their bodies knew something they did not. Death. That would be the result if they tried to stop this.

 

Gone was the sweet yet intimidating presence that the lithe woman would exude, now the one who stood there was ‘The One Who Is All’. Her presence was thick and stifling, her body was tense, like a piano wire, and her eyes… they were sharper than any blade could be and colder than any place on Earth yet held a wild fury that no-one could ignore. This was a killing machine. Now that killing machine stood staring at her brother, her counterpart, with no remorse for what would come.

           

There he stood, no longer the warm yet foreign man they have gotten to refamiliarize themselves with. The man who stood there now was ‘The Demon’s Head’. His presence, much like his sister, was like tar, his body was loose but seemed to vibrate with an intensity that no-one could match, and his eyes… they glowed. The greenish yellow that most of those who have experienced the pit was not there; his luminescent eyes glowed a sick crimson that seemed to infect those who gazed upon them with the deepest primal fear imaginable. Their intensity was the polar opposite of his sister; they burned hotter than any sun and bludgeoned beholders with promise of pure annihilation. This was a demon and it stood ready for the killing machine.

           

The standoff did not last long. The One Who Is All made the first move, she pounced with her arms made into claws, ready to tear into her opponent’s flesh. She was fast, faster than any of them knew. Her pounce landed, her legs wrapped around her opponent’s – no her prey’s - middle, and her hands lifted to his face to rip out his eyes. However, she was unable to go for the kill because he slammed his palms into her side, causing a series of wet cracks to sound off into the silence of the cave.

           

Throwing her off, The Demon’s Head pursued his wounded enemy with a pronounced snarl on his face. He snapped out with his hands, his fingertips dug into his prey’s collar bones and shoulders. His hand lifted to strike at her neck, but never connected because she parried them away while retreating with a cautious scowl.

           

Her retreat did not last long though, because he pursued her. He lifted his arm to strike her, it was far too open; she smirked, she would wait until he would be too far gone to be able to stop her, then she would break his elbow and crush his throat in a single move. She brought her arms up to catch his fist, but suddenly flew back when his foot buried into her solar plexus.

           

She caught herself before she flew back off the platform and faced her prey with newfound vigilance. _What happened?_ She thought furiously. _Where did that come from?_ She straightened herself into a much more attentive stance that Cain had taught her. She launched forth once again with a flurry of punches and tried to anticipate what her prey’s move would be. What she thought would be a low kick ended up being completely wrong; he caught her wrist in his hand and kneed her in the chin, which made her stumble back a few feet.

 

When she caught her stance, once again, she stood and eyed him warily. “How?” Her growling voice demanded. “How do you know?”

           

“It’s easy to predict you.” His deep voice responded, “I know you are reading me and I know you can foresee my movements!” His smirk regains its manic edge, “That’s why it will be so easy to kill you! You can’t respond to this flexibility!”

           

This was the final nail. She was caught at the end of the platform and her wounds were slowing her down. _It’s amazing what eight broken ribs, one cracked solar plexus, two cracked collar bones, a sprained wrist, and a bruised jaw can do to slow down a human body!_ Jason thought amusedly while staring at his struggling sister.

 

When he reached her, she tried a final stand; though she was weakened her punch was able to shatter the wrist that caught her attack. _Fine, a sacrifice is necessary,_ Jason thought with a blasé expression on his face despite the pain the exploded from his wrist.

 

Sacrificing his hand allowed him to get close to her; her eyes widened in alarm when she felt his index and middle finger strike the middle of her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she found her brother’s eyes to be different; no longer were they the glowing crimson they were moments before, now they were back to normal. They were warm and caring; she felt horrified despite how loving the look was. Why? Because this just killed her.

 

As her body flopped to the ground unceremoniously, her brother kneeled down next to her and whispered into her ear. “Goodbye, ‘The One Who Is All’, you will not be missed.” After saying that he rested his eyes and reveled in the peace that he brought forth.

 

A peace that was so easily broken by a brutal strike to the face. Jason slide back several feet as Bruce’s fist collided into him; he did not stop there. Bruce kept pounding him until he could not bear to keep going. When he was done he stared to the young woman he thought of as a daughter. A daughter that he cared for with all his being, just like the rest of his kids. A daughter he just watched die at the hands of a madman. “Why? Why would you do this?!” Bruce hollered at Jason, who casually spit blood out of his mouth while resting on his elbows.

 

“I did it _for_ her, Bruce.” Jason calmly responded.

 

“You **_KILLED HER_**!!” Bruce screamed back.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Jason replied flatly.

 

“Yes. **You. DID!** ” raged the furious billionaire.

 

“Oh, really? Then what’s that?” Jason asked.

 

Looking back towards where his daughter’s corpse should be Bruce finds Cass sitting up with a confused and pained expression on her face. “Cassandra!” The Gotham Vigilantes yelled as they sprinted to her aid. “Cass, are you alright?!” Tim blurted out, worriedly.

 

She made a pained yet astonished expression then looked around at all of her family who crowded around her. “I will be…” she said in her usual lighter-than-feathers voice. “Where is… my brother…?”

 

“Right here.” Jason said from the back of the group, who parted in a cautious way; he stood there like he had not just been pummeled into the ground just moments before by Batman himself. His once shattered wrist and bloodied face were gone like they were washed away. “Aya, retrieve a vial of the pit water for my sister.”

 

“Ok… WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” Dick yelled out into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh, man this took so long~ And I'm still not happy with it... Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this clusterfuck of fighting because it is hard to write. I will try and get another chapter out soon, but don't hold your breath.
> 
> Anyway, as always, your comments give me life; I hope to get something good out to you as soon as possible!


End file.
